


Somebody that I used to know

by Emerald_Break



Series: The Shapeshifters [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Ex-Avengers hate, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Wakanda, based of a couple of pages from a book, too tired to write the rest of the tags, violent I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Break/pseuds/Emerald_Break
Summary: Sighing, he slipped into his half-form. Scales covering him from his ankles to his neck was black with a red sheen. His eyes shifted to a deep amber, the whites disappearing and the pupils becoming slit; his fangs were filled with a cobras poison. Velvet wings rolled down his back.ABANDONED





	Somebody that I used to know

Tony is walking onto the plaza outside Starks court, needing fresh air. He found out Peter got beaten up in avian territory and his legs are pretty busted. He won't be walking for weeks.

 

He walked to the centre of the empty plaza to stand in front of the Wyvern statue, its wings pointed at the sky and head looking up, rain falling on its open arms. The statue symbolised him, but he was a freak compared to its beauty. 

 

The first ever wyvern and it _had _to be him.__

__

__Sighing, he slipped into his half-form. Scales covering him from his ankles to his neck was black with a red sheen. His eyes shifted to a deep amber, the whites disappearing and the pupils becoming slit; his fangs were filled with a cobras poison. Velvet wings rolled down his back._ _

__

__His full wyvern form was similar to the statue, but this was his half form, his monster, a form no one he knew could see without flinching. He leaned against the cold marble wyvern, putting his arms around it’s lithe body._ _

__

__In half form, his senses were almost as keen as a pure cobra and a hawk combined. That’s why he heard the sound of bare feet slipping slightly across the rain-slicked marble plaza floor, and why he felt the body heat of several creatures suddenly surround him. Tony turned to flee or fight, but he had no chance to even recognise his attackers before their hands slammed him back into the statue. One of his wings smacked into the ridge of its back, and he gasped as he felt bones break, vision wavering so that the figures around him were nothing but vague outlines in the rainy morning._ _

__

__Before he could recover, one of his attackers grasped his wrists, and others extended his wings without care for broken bones. The pain made his stomach roll and he choked back bile._ _

__

__“I’m sorry,” said a voice that seemed familiar as he felt a blade begin to cut his long flight feathers._ _

__

__His gasps were halted as someone put a cloth over his mouth and nose, muffling him and cutting off his breathing until he spiraled into unconsciousness._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is just used from a Book called ”the shapeshifters”. It's really good I suggest reading it. It's a 5 part series and I read it twice. So I changed the pages a lot to fit with the rest of it if I decide to continue this but use the pages as a base. Ok I'm really tired imma go to bed now I haven't slept in 2 days ok bye.


End file.
